1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor control device and a motor control method.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 8-154305 discloses a method for controlling an induction motor, in which a magnetic flux command Φref is set to a synchronous magnetic flux Φs equal to about 25% of a rated value in areas in which a torque command Tref belongs to a range of 0 to tr1, and when the torque command is approximately 0, the magnetic flux command is decided so as to yield a synchronous magnetic flux that enables asynchronous input, thereby improving the responsiveness of the torque command Tref to an accelerator command Acc (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 8-154305).